This invention relates to manufacture of a workpiece, such as an automotive fuel tank, that includes blind quick connections. More particularly, this invention relates to such manufacture wherein the connectors include a tab that is removed following proper connection and includes a code read by a computer prior to release of the workpiece.
It is often necessary to manufacture a workpiece that includes a connection in a location that cannot be readily inspected, referred to as blind connections. For example, in the manufacture of an automotive fuel tank, following formation of the shell, connections may be made through an opening in the shell to vent valves or other internal components that are remote from the opening. Also, connections are made to the inner side of the flange that seals the opening. Since the connections cannot be readily inspected by an operator, it is known to provide a tab attached to the female connector that is released only after proper connection to the male connector. The operator assembles the connectors and removes the tab to verify that the connection has been properly made. Nevertheless, instances occur where an operator, performing multiple tasks at the work station, fails to confirm that all connections have been properly made prior to release of the workpiece.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for manufacturing a workpiece that includes an alert when a blind connection has not been verified. Since visual inspection will not detect an improper connection, it is only noticed after release and subsequent processing, that is, following installation in a vehicle, and is not readily repaired except by replacement of the fuel tank. Thus, it is desired to take corrective measures to verify the connection before the workpiece is released for subsequent processing.
In accordance with this invention, a method is provided for manufacturing a workpiece that includes a connection between a male connector and a female connector. A tab is attached to one of the connectors in a manner that prevents the tab from being released prior to proper connection and is readily removed following proper connection. In accordance with this invention, the tab includes a computer-readable code, the workpiece is loaded into a workstation, and the connection is made by an operator, who removes the tab. The tab is presented to a computer to scan the computer-readable code to verify that the connection has been properly made and the tab has been removed. In the event that a command to release the workpiece from the workstation is received and the computer has not identified the code, the computer issues an alert. In a preferred embodiment, the workstation comprises a fixture that is controlled by the computer, and the workpiece is not released from the workstation by the computer unless the connection has been verified. Alternately, the computer may actuate a sound or light to prompt the operator to take corrective action. Thus, the method of this invention provides computer verification that a proper connection has been made and the tab removed. In manufacturing operations that require multiple tasks at the workstation, the method assists the operator by assuring that all necessary connections have been made before release of the workpiece from the workstation. It is also an advantage of this invention that the method allows a computer record to be made that is associated with the unique serial number of the workpiece, for example, a fuel tank, to prevent the fuel tank from being installed onto an automotive vehicle with improper connections.